<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nickname by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042448">Nickname</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→沙皇時期<br/>→沒有太認真的考據</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nickname</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「德意志君，你來了！」德意志方踏進溫暖的室內，入眼的便是那雙閃爍著愉悅的紫色眼神。<br/>　　脫下在正裝外因為天氣而套上的厚重披風，已經來過許多次的德意志駕輕就熟地將自己沾雪的披風掛在架上，在俄羅斯面前落座的同時，一杯瀰漫著果香的俄羅斯紅茶已經遞到了眼前。</p><p>　　「謝謝。」毫不推辭地接過杯子，德意志從口袋中掏出了一紙以蜜蠟封起的信件遞給對方，這正是他來到聖彼得堡的主要原因：「給你，威廉的信。」<br/>　　「嗯……還真是來得頻繁呢。」接過信件，俄羅斯漫不經心地把玩著，理所當然地在純白信封上看見那幾個字跡華麗的符號：「For Nicky.」。</p><p>　　揮手叫來僕役，壓根兒不想離開房間的俄羅斯將信件交由對方轉送給上司，眼神半刻也沒離開過德意志的端正臉龐：「所以……德意志君剛剛也去過英國那裡了？」<br/>　　點頭表示正確，德意志感覺到這個房間確實足夠溫暖。這下除了披風，他也開始將戴在手上的皮手套俐落脫下，蒼白的手掌只有指尖透露出些許的微紅，德意志不由自主地將手指輕貼在瓷杯上吸取暖意。</p><p>　　「唔嗯……不開心。」直接了當地表達出了自己的不滿，俄羅斯抓著長長的圍巾下襬，不顧自己與對方皆是身軀高壯的成年男子，俄羅斯一屁股地擠近德意志與沙發間剩餘的空隙：「威廉要給喬治的信，隨便叫什麼人送去就好了。這樣……你就能早點來聖彼得堡了。」</p><p>　　「……開什麼玩笑。」面對這個不論經過多少年都像是小孩子一樣的青年，德意志無奈地扯扯嘴角，手指無意識地搓弄著太陽穴：「要不下次我叫威廉隨便派什麼人把信送過來，我親自送信去英國如何？這樣你會高興嗎？」<br/>　　看著對方抱著圍巾多餘的長度猛力搖頭，德意志喝了口茶，很高興對方的答案和自己預期的相同：「那就是了，將心比心，英國也不會高興送給他上司的信是什麼隨便派來的傢伙。親自送信是誠意，這點是威廉的堅持。」</p><p>　　沉默了會兒，雖然好像勉強著自己接受了對方的解釋，但俄羅斯似乎還是有點心不甘情不願的樣子，嘟起嘴像是要報復德意志讓自己啞口無言般，一圈一圈地將懷中的圍巾套上對方的脖子：「好吧……可是，下次要先來我這喔。」</p><p>　　他沒告訴對方的是然後他會想盡辦法讓德意志在這消磨時間到來不及去英國那。</p><p>　　「俄羅斯……很熱啊，我不用圍巾的。」已經連指尖都被暖透的德意志有些不舒服地拉了拉質地良好的米白色圍巾，但又知道這是對方的友好表現，他只能無奈地以口頭表達想法，沒敢真的把圍巾扯下來。<br/>　　天曉得這個看起來像是任性小孩一樣的青年什麼時候會突然生氣──以過往的經驗而言，德意志認為那些讓斯拉夫青年生氣的不過都是些無謂的瑣事，而這種情況令他難以拿捏。</p><p>　　「可是我很冷，很冷。」這下不只圍巾，連整個人都撲抱上來的俄羅斯有些滑稽地駝起背脊好將頭枕在對方的肩膀上，他滿意地感受著懷中的高溫，即使近在咫尺的那截蒼白頸項正微微泌汗也豪不在意：「只有德意志君來的時候，我才會覺得溫暖喔。」</p><p>　　這下真的曉得已經難以讓這高大青年離開自己身邊的德意志，只得嘆氣地應了聲，讓對方知道自己聽到了。</p><p>　　「哪……德意志君。」知道對方已經默許自己的俄羅斯高興地偷偷蹭了下對方的肩膀，他並不想臆測德意志如此自然習慣有人靠著他的原因，他只是興高采烈地開啟了下個話題：「我最近很煩惱一件事情喔。」</p><p>　　有些艱困地轉頭挑眉，德意志還真難想像這個傢伙會有什麼煩惱。</p><p>　　「我啊……想要換個名字。」上瞅著正面朝自己德意志，俄羅斯的表情季無辜、又像是真的十分苦惱的樣子：「伊凡這個名字實在太短了，沒辦法有暱稱呢。」</p><p>　　「每次看到威廉他們彼此叫對方名字的暱稱，我就好羨慕……」</p><p>　　「為什麼要羨慕？」腦筋一時跟不太上的德意志，看著這個苦惱著姓名音節過短的人，實在無法理解對方究竟在煩惱什麼東西。</p><p>　　「因為我想要叫你路易啊。可是我沒有可以跟你交換稱呼的小名……這樣你就不會答應我了。」有些落寞地絞著手指，俄羅斯看似委屈的面孔背後卻好像洩露出絲絲陰沉：「英國就不一樣了……那個傢伙，哼哼。」</p><p>　　「等一下、什麼不一樣？」已經無法追隨對方跳躍思考的德意志，只得在困境中選擇最務實地解決眼前看來誤會很大的問題：「我並沒有對英國使用什麼暱稱吧。亞特(Art)還是亞提(Arty)什麼的……」<br/>　　更用力地摟住了對方，俄羅斯彷彿能夠藉著這個舉動平靜下來，但他完全無視對方因為自己的施力而出現的些許掙扎：「反正就是不一樣。我連這個機會都沒有……我也想要跟德意志君互稱小名。」</p><p>　　「什麼『也』啊、我跟英國根本就沒有什麼，你的對照組從何而來？」雖然曾經喚他小名的人不少，但是迄今會對他隨意亂喊的人也只剩下普魯士而已──更何況那是他親兄弟，名正言順、理所當然。</p><p>　　但顯然俄羅斯不太吃這套。看著為了個名字就在那邊苦惱不已的高大男子，雖然曉得要是給英國知道了，他肯定也會大聲嚷嚷著「公平、公平」的要求自己也對他用個什麼暱稱，但那種未來的麻煩……對德意志來說實在比不過眼前的困境。</p><p>　　「呃……布拉克 (Blackie)？」好不容易從根本毫無頭緒的腦中勉強擠出個安慰對方的話語，甫說出口就讓德意志恨不得咬下自己的舌頭：「呃、因為姓氏是布萊金斯基(Braginsky)的關係……」</p><p><br/>　　看著那個閃爍著喜悅眼神拼命點頭的紫眼青年，德意志突然間很難告訴對方，他之所以會聯想至此，是因為布拉克是他家狗的名字。</p><p><br/>　　啊啊……逃避眼前的現實與未來可能被揭穿的真相，德意志艱難地閉上眼睛──至於在那遙遠未來，已經不知成長與改變多少的俄羅斯在聽見真相後，那句「當德意志君的狗可以，只是我會咬人喔」的回答，現在的德意志當然是絕對不曉得了。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這次是露獨、亞瑟跟阿普勉強有份！</p><p>上司們→<br/>當時德國皇帝威廉二世和俄國皇帝尼古拉二世、英國國王喬治五世三人的關係非常密切，都與已故的維多利亞女王有關係，因此三人以兄弟相稱，彼此的書信往來則是使用英文。三人彼此稱呼對方為Willy、Nicky跟Georgie（喬治的暱稱不曉得有沒有拼錯@＿@），哈哈XD</p><p>國家們→<br/>伊凡好像有點難以縮寫這樣XD　亞特和亞提是亞瑟的小名，這樣！<br/>最後、德國家的狗名分別是阿斯特、布拉克和伯來茲，感謝夏夏老師的資料！</p><p>配對→<br/>我的伊凡是少女！他一直都是個假少女的男子漢！偶爾不自覺地黑化這樣：3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>